


Birthday Boy's Quickie

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, body jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Iwaizumi's birthday and he gets an unexpected gift from Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy's Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late. Have Iwaoi birthday sex.

Iwaizumi was just getting back to his apartment from his last class for the day. He was nicely dressed for his birthday party that was in a little while. Wearing all black actually did suit him, that's what Oikawa told him earlier; black collar shirt, black vest, black blazer, black tie, black pants, black dress shoes. Considering how fancy his party was going to be later tonight, he didn't change. Oikawa wasn't the one that was planning it, it was two of his other friends he went to high school with. Iwaizumi would prefer not to be concerned about what he would be walking in to. 

The only reason he came back was to get Oikawa since he apparently he decided to skip the entire day. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to not care, he knew that it wasn't like Oikawa to not want to spend the entire day with him even on his birthday. It annoyed him to be honest.

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked as he took off his blazer. He shouldn't be undressing but he just needed one moment without the blazer. "Are you ready to go? We're going to be late." he called out. 

Then he remembered that Oikawa was late going anywhere. 

He sighed to himself as he walked through his apartment. The silence was unsettling. Oikawa would have said something, maybe how he was doing his hair or fixing his clothes. Did he leave? Iwaizumi continued to walk around the small living room and made his way to their room.

The room was clean, which was a shocker since Oikawa liked to throw clothes around. Iwaizumi put his hands in his pockets and thought to himself. He guessed Oikawa left without him. When he checked his phone, he didn't get any text messages from him. It was concerning. He put his phone back in his pocket and was about to leave but heard something coming from his bathroom.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa cooed.

Iwaizumi didn't get the tone of voice. In fact, he thought Oikawa hurt himself trying to do his hair or fell in the shower. He was about to go see but he stopped when he saw Oikawa come out of the bathroom.

He was completely stunned by what Oikawa was wearing. 

He certainly wasn't going to his birthday part dressed in a small halter top and a skirt. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's legs first, seeing the off white thigh highs come up high but didn't cover the space where his skirt didn't reach; Oikawa's blue skirt was short but not short enough to expose him. The ruffles moved when he walked and swayed his hips. Iwaizumi's eyes made their way up to see Oikawa's torso that was covered in gold strings from the body jewelry he was wearing. And then the frilly black halter top was thin, extremely thin. 

Oikawa had a wide smile on his face as he watched Iwaizumi stare at him.

"You're not going like that." Iwaizumi said quickly, wanting to yell so hard at Oikawa for choosing to dress like this right when they were supposed to leave. 

"Don't you like it?" Oikawa asked, almost hurt that Iwaizumi didn't say anything positive about his outfit. Iwaizumi just repeated himself about Oikawa not going to his twenty-first birthday party the way he was dressed. "This is your birthday present, Iwa-chan. I wasn't going to go out dressed like this." Oikawa rolled his eyes and groaned.

Iwaizumi desperately did not want to admit how good Oikawa looked. He was caught off guard by the short skirt and the body jewelry. He hasn't seen Oikawa do this before so this was definitely something different. Iwaizumi kept his hands tightly balled up in his pockets as he stared at Oikawa. He wanted to find the words that would make Oikawa go change his clothes but he couldn't do that either. He was looking back and forth between the mirrors, seeing all of what Oikawa looked like.

"Where'd you, um...Where'd you get the body jewelry?" Iwaizumi asked.

He clearly liked staring at the gold strings that were around Oikawa's torso. He could see the thick line of diamonds that started at the necklace around his neck, and came straight down his chest to his stomach, branching out with thin strings of gold. Iwaizumi wanted to know if there was more because it looked like the gold was tucked under Oikawa's skirt.

"Oh this?" Oikawa looked down to see. "My friend let me borrow it." Oikawa liked it too but not more than Iwaizumi.

"And the thigh highs?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I bought it myself." Oikawa moved his legs to see. He thought they looked okay but Iwaizumi had more than just a concerned look on his face. 

Iwaizumi put his hand to his forehead and sighed. He was trying so hard to hide that he liked how Oikawa looked that it left him with a bitter expression on his face. Oikawa was honestly concerned. Iwaizumi was annoyed with himself for not being able to actually say he liked it.

"Hajime, if you don't like it, I can return everything." Oikawa was more distraught with the fact that Iwaizumi didn't like how he looked. 

He thought he looked good in everything. Since when did someone not like how he looked?

What's worse was that he truly didn't want to return anything he had on him. That was the only reason he was dressed the way he was. He wouldn't do it if he thought he wouldn't look good. It was just a surprise for Iwaizumi's birthday. But it was a bust. 

"Wait-no." Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that." He said, sighing as he tried to think of something to say. 

Iwaizumi was honestly slipping away. Just staring at Oikawa was enough to get him to fall over. What's worse was that Oikawa was wearing his glasses, the same glasses he doesn't wear unless he thinks he won't have enough time to make himself look good. That's rare. Iwaizumi liked everything on him.

The only thing Iwaizumi could manage to say was "you're not going out like that," as if that was the only thing he was capable of mentioning about how Oikawa looked. 

"Of course, I know that Iwa-chan." Oikawa turned around to face the mirror. "It's your birthday gift." he smiled as he lifted his hands to cold mirror. "I thought I could do something spontaneous for your birthday, so here it is." Oikawa knew very damn well that he would look amazing even if he did cross dress. There was no limit to what he looked great in. 

Iwaizumi had no words. 

Especially when Oikawa began showing off the skirt he was wearing. He moved his hips up so he could shake his ass; the skirt moved the way he did. When the skirt flipped up, Iwaizumi could see where the rest of the body jewelry was; the gold string wrapped around Oikawa's thighs. Another thing that Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was not wearing anything underneath. That was something he should've guessed but he wondered why he didn't notice before. 

It occurred to him that Oikawa might have done more than just dress nice for him. 

Iwaizumi didn't want to take off his clothes. He was determined to get to his party on time because it was his twenty-first birthday. Not even a moment had passed by while Oikawa shook his ass that Iwaizumi snapped. 

He pulled down his zipper and was quick to expose his erect cock. As much as Iwaizumi didn't want to have sex right at the moment, he would never deny a quickie. With the way that Oikawa was teasing him, he had to do something. 

He couldn't let a nice gift go to waste. 

Iwaizumi moved over to Oikawa, putting his hands to Oikawa's ass and scrunching up the skirt so he could see underneath. He had to really admit that he liked the body jewelry. He continued to stare but he was active; his hands spread Oikawa's ass so he could rub his cock on his already lubed hole. Iwaizumi wasn't exactly being gentle with him. 

He pushed himself inside Oikawa without a second thought. His arms moved around Oikawa's waist to bring his body back against his.

"Y-you're being a little rough there, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as he balled his hands up against the mirror; he clenched his teeth down as Iwaizumi began moving his hips into him, his cock throbbing from the heat.

"Best. Gift. Ever." Iwaizumi said, his hands tightening around Oikawa as he let his head rest on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi really couldn't control himself. He continued thrusting inside Oikawa like he really couldn't stop for just a second. His fingers could feel the gold body jewelry that was on Oikawa's skin. His hands didn't try to hold Oikawa to the mirror, at least not yet. 

Oikawa moaned out weakly, feeling his legs shake as Iwaizumi pounded into him. He was glad that he could get Iwaizumi to enjoy the gift, he was worried before that it didn't turn out the way he wanted. He let out a breath, more of a sigh of a relief before moaning again. Iwaizumi lifted his head to see Oikawa's face; he couldn't resist the face Oikawa made while they were doing something like this, he also liked the sound of his voice as well. Iwaizumi remained close while Oikawa glanced back over his shoulder; Iwaizumi let his nose press against Oikawa's cheek and breathed on his skin while he moved. 

With every thrust, Oikawa gave out a strained moan and breathed heavily. Iwaizumi was never that nice to him, especially when having sex, but that was the best part about it. Oikawa thought he could melt from the heat. And with the way Iwaizumi had his lips on his skin, it was enough to drive Oikawa crazy. 

Oikawa thought he was getting more out of the gift than Iwaizumi was. 

He lifted his arm back to touch Iwaizumi's dark hair, grabbing chunks of it and holding on to him. He could hear Iwaizumi moaning in his ear. It was obvious he was enjoying himself too. Oikawa tried to not get distracted but to him, everything about Iwaizumi was distracting. And with the way Iwaizumi was reaching so deep inside him, Oikawa knew he wasn't going to last long. 

The moment Iwaizumi began taking slow, deep thrusts was when Oikawa was seconds away from giving him. His leg lifted slightly, and he almost wanted to spread himself wider just to feel Iwaizumi better inside him but he didn't move any further. 

"Ahn!...Hajime-" Oikawa cried out. Iwaizumi was beginning to move faster inside him again, wanting to thrust harder just to feel Oikawa's body shake against him. 

Oikawa was grinding his hips back against Iwaizumi and that just made everything feel even better. Iwaizumi closed his eyes tightly, and focused on trying to make the most out of his gift. His hands were about to grip at Oikawa's waist, but he stopped himself when he wanted more. Instead, he removed Oikawa's hand from his hair, and took the other so he could move Oikawa's against the mirror, making him rise on his toes.

Iwaizumi kept Oikawa's hands up on the mirror while he moved. He wasn't going to let go until he cums which might even be soon with how he felt. 

Oikawa's breath fogged up the mirror. His fingers could feel how cold it was but it wasn't enough to cool him down. He was afraid of getting the mirror dirty but his dripping cock was covered by the blue skirt he wore. His thighs were shaking and he was sure he wasn't going to make on his own too feet. Iwaizumi was tempted to move Oikawa to their bed and continue this further but he remembered this was supposed to be a quickie. 

He was so close, just like Oikawa was.

He couldn't be gentle even if he wanted to. He continued thrusting faster and he heard Oikawa hiss in air through his clenched teeth while he kept his hips in place.

Oikawa groaned while felt Iwaizumi's cock rubbing inside him quickly. His fingers were curling against the mirror, and he groaned again when Iwaizumi's grip on his hands were getting tighter. Iwaizumi had no reason to slow down. Oikawa could tell he was close just by how he was moving. 

"Yeah!-R-right t-there!" Oikawa begged him. Iwaizumi was giving it to him the way he begged for it. 

Both were just about to cum. And Iwaizumi was not showing that much mercy. He never really did when it came to fucking Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi huffed out his curses when he was just seconds away from cumming. Oikawa was clenching around him and it just brought him closer. He gave one last thrust before feeling the heat that pooling in his stomach spread through his body; he came inside Oikawa without a second. Oikawa came with him as well, wetting his blue skirt with his cum; his legs were shaking, and he was hoping that Iwaizumi wasn't going to let him go since he thought he couldn't stand. 

Iwaizumi was careful to move since he didn't want to soil the black pants he was wearing. He tried catching his breath just as Oikawa did; he could feel the pounding of his chest, his heart just about to break through his rib cage. It took a second for the lightheaded sensation to go away. Oikawa seemed to have suffered from it worse. He let his forehead rest on the cool mirror and he just breathed heavily, waiting for the shaking to subside. 

He wanted this to last longer than just a quickie but he couldn't miss being at Iwaizumi's party. Iwaizumi couldn't just not show up either. 

Iwaizumi pulled out slowly, and watched as his cum dripped from Oikawa's ass. When he fixed the skirt, the view just made him want to do it all over again. As much as he wanted to let Oikawa recover, he thought it would be more fun if he kept going. He wanted to. He really wanted to. His cock was still throbbing and it was difficult to ignore. But Iwaizumi had enough self restraint to find it in himself to fix his clothes and make sure he looked like nothing happened.

"You're not going like that, Tooru." Iwaizumi had to repeat himself again, making sure that Oikawa knew that he couldn't show up to his birthday party dressed the way he was. 

Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes and moving away from the mirror. "I know, I know, Iwa-chan." Oikawa complained. 

Oikawa was going to have to wash the skirt now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the halter top, but the thigh highs were going to show up again sometime when Iwaizumi didn't expect it. Oikawa didn't know if Iwaizumi liked the body jewelry either but he was going to have to return it whether or not he did like it. He just didn't know how long he should keep it. 

Iwaizumi was about to walk out of the room when he stopped for just a second. 

"Don't take off the body jewelry." he said before he left the room.

Oikawa looked up into the mirror, smiling and laughing. He knew he did look good in anything he wore, even if it was body jewelry. There was no way that Iwaizumi was going to say he didn't like it. At least he enjoyed his gift.


End file.
